Human Nature
by Prodigy-X3-Bombay
Summary: Chap. 4 up! Omi and Nagi meet in the "fated" coffee shop! Omi+ Nagi , Please Read and Review!! =^_^=
1. Prologue: First Glance

Human Nature  
  
Prologue  
  
By Aries127 (the self proclaimed Shinigami!! ^___^;; )  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me in any way, I am merely using them for my own recreation and your enjoyment ^_^;; Please read and review!! //^_~\\  
  
Warnings: Slight shounen ai. Omi + Nagi, and maybe more in the future. Angst…  
  
Note: this is my first Weiss Kreuz fanfic so please excuse any errors. I would really appreciate some feed back. Loved it? Hated it? Want me to go on? Please tell me …. ^___^ If you have any suggestions, I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
I am lonely.  
  
Lonely after meeting you.  
  
I cry out for human comfort.  
  
Let me see the hidden side of you.  
  
I want to learn who you are.  
  
Teach me,  
  
Guide me,  
  
To eternity…  
  
~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sighed, this was his fifth school in three years. Hopefully, his guardians wouldn't make them pack up and move AGAIN. Don't count on it though. With people after our lives, it makes sense of course, but no one ever had the decency to as him how he felt. Oh no, they just assumed that he was a docile little boy, well, as docile as a teenage assassin can be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone rushed to and fro trying to make it to their next class on time as a he watched in confusion, clutching a tiny scrap of paper. It was as if it were the last thing he could anchor himself to in this vast sea of people.  
  
His sandy colored head bobbed here and there, as the sun picked golden glints of gold out of his hair. He could do nothing but be swept away by the current.  
  
Going along with the flow, he relaxed; instead of fighting the wave, he let it sweep him to his destination. Room 127.  
  
Entering the room, he swept a cursory glance at its occupants. He noted no one of interest, just to gasp in surprise at a pair of midnight blue eyes. The boy was young, younger than anyone in this room was, as he perched daintily in his seat. Yet his eyes held sadness, a sadness that was brimming over with secrets. On the surface, no one would have seen those hidden feelings, covered with a façade of uncaring, but he noticed right away, relating with the boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Nagi watched as a strange foreign exchange student walked into room 127. He was short, but a couple inches taller than himself. Then again, who wasn't? With sandy blond hair that dipped playfully over his eyes and sparkling clear blue eyes, he looked as though he had come right out of a magazine.  
  
The young boy introduced himself cheerfully as Tsukiyono Omi, 17 years of age, with hobbies that included ikebana and working on his computer. As if that were not enough, his short speech was interrupted by squeals of "Omi! What a cute name," and "I love flower arranging too!"  
  
This kind of behavior reminded Nagi of the reason why he disliked girls so much. Immature and full of gossip, what could be worse?  
  
Eyes trailed behind Tsukiyono Omi like a tangible shadow. With detached interest, Nagi noticed that Omi had taken a seat all the way across the room next to a silly girl named Ouka-chan.  
  
~*~  
  
"My god, this teacher goes on so many tangents, he'd have probably have already drowned in them, except that his stupidity keeps him buoyant enough not to realize it."  
  
Giggling, a whispered reply flitted back. "This isn't the worst of it, you should see him when exams come around. By the way, my name is Ouka, nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here"  
  
Glancing around, Omi noticed that the room was filled with students. Some were taking notes, some passing notes, and some were just passed out.  
  
With some interest, he noted that the boy with such sad eyes was currently doodling in his notebook. He didn't want to get too close to anyone, in case his so-called "guardians" wanted to relocate again. However, his friendly nature couldn't be curbed. Deciding to go over and introduce himself after class, he settled down to listen to the teacher again.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Encounter

****

Human Nature

Part 1: Encounters

By Aries

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. They are merely here for my amusement and your enjoyment. ^_^

****

Warnings: slight shonen ai. Omi+Nagi. Angst… 

****

Comments: thanks to those who have taken the time and reviewed! I'd love comments, criticism, anything... I know this took a long time, but bear with me ^_^;;; Also, I know that Nagi **_is_** younger than Omi (15 to 17) but for my fic, you can just assume that Nagi's really smart and that he skipped a couple of grades…why else would he be called prodigy?? Now, on with the fic!!!

****

' Thoughts '

" Spoken words "

Mental dialogue 

( Sound effects )

~*~

I am lonely. 

Lonely after meeting you.

I cry out for human comfort. 

Let me see that hidden side of you.

I want to learn who you are.

Teach me,

Guide me,

To eternity…

~*~

Omi opened his eyes and blinked. He rubbed them briefly and blinked again. Nope, his eyes weren't tricking him, it was 7:00 AM. He hopped out of bed and ran all the way down to the bathroom. He shivered from the cold wooden paneled floor, with only thin cotton boxers to ward away the frozen landscape of their apartment. He hurriedly washed his face and brushed his teeth.

'Hmm…I hope I'm not getting another cavity after my last filling and the talking to Aya gave me.'

Omi shuddered in remembrance, then scampered back to his room, side-stepping all the various moving boxes, to get dressed. He threw on a pair of khakis and a Polo sport shirt, and ran to the kitchen. 

'Thank all the gods for Ken!' Omi thought and grabbed the piece of toast Ken had left behind, anticipating a late Omi. They had been together for long enough that Ken knew instinctively when Omi would wake up. Call it an instinct, call it Ken's mother hen complex, or call it anything you want. It worked. 

Omi searched frantically for his backpack and finally located it under a bunch of playboy magazines. He stifled an urge to have a gushing nosebleed and hastily retrieved his pack. 

'I swear, Yohji really needs to clean up his possessions. First he brings all of his dirty mags with him, even when Aya practically shattered the windows trying to get him to trash them after the last move, and then he dumps them right over my school bag. I bet he just does it to provoke me. On second thought, I know he does it to provoke me.'

Omi dashed out the door with the piece of toast stuffed in his mouth, scrambling to get his sneakers on while locking to door at the same time. He checked his watch and started running. 

'7:20, good lord, I have to make it by 7:30, or else I'll be late for homeroom again.' He smiled humorlessly and ran on, dashing across a busy intersection just as the light was turning red. He dashed past a bakery and heavenly wafts of food baking drifted towards his nose. Dreams of jelly filled donuts abruptly vanished when he nearly plowed straight into a speeding car. Its horn blared as the driver screamed profanities at him. 

A huge black limo pulled up beside him and he stared in surprise. The window rolled down to reveal Ouka's face.

"Hop in Omi, is it?"

"Yes, thank you very much," and without further ado, Omi clambered in and sat down, dropping his bookbag on the floor of the limo with a thud.

"Ouch, what's in that bag Omi? From what I can hear, it sounds like a ton of bricks," Ouka winced in sympathy.

Omi chucked in amusement and replied, "well, these books certainly feel like bricks. It must be some ongoing joke among the teachers to see which one of us gets turned into Quasimoto first!"

"Yeah, I guess we should be grateful, you know that everyone says that Quasimoto was the most attractive man to ever walk the face of this earth!"

"Oh, your just impossible!" Ouka laughed aloud, but Omi glanced at her in surprise. He had heard that laugh someplace before…he couldn't tell how long it had been since he had heard a genuine laugh. 

They pulled up to the school just in time to make it to homeroom and Omi thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to face the wraith of his teacher. They walked to Room 127 together, discussing last night's homework assignment. 

"I can't believe that our teacher gave us that writing assignment…remember a childhood memory indeed."

Ouka glanced at Omi in consternation for a moment, noticing his downcast eyelashes. 

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, not wishing to offend her new friend. She could see by the dark circles under his eyes that he had not been sleeping well. Ouka resolved to get to the bottom of this and help Omi in anyway possible. He was the only one who had never sucked up to her just because her father was an important man; he actually didn't even seem to notice, and that felt good. She hated other people's false warmth, it gave her the chills and always put her in an uncomfortable position. She couldn't go to her brothers for help though, they always took their wealth for granted and the attention that came with it. Perhaps it also had to do with her choice of a public school, but after two months in a private boarding school, she couldn't go on. 

After a pause, Omi replied, "nothing, I guess. It's just that I don't remember much of my past. I had amnesia when I was younger and the guardians I have now aren't even my parents." 

It was more than Omi had wanted to reveal, but the words just poured out of his mouth, and when he noticed, it was already too late. He knew his past and present were darker than that, but some things are better left unsaid in the light of day.

"Oh Omi, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Ouka felt bad for asking, but obviously, this had preoccupied Omi, and it seemed as though he needed to get it off his back. They reached the door and Ouka grasped the knob, opening the door for Omi. He smiled in gratitude and stepped inside. The first thing that greeted him was a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Soulful eyes hidden behind a mask of uncaring, but that was just the nature of people. If there was something you didn't want people to know, you hid it. Some were better than others were, but he could see through this one; probably because his was of the same variety. Same flavor, different beast. He met them quite literally when he bumped into the boy. He stepped in just as the boy stepped out. They paused briefly as if to appraise each other.

~*~

'Why was that boy staring at me? It was almost as though he was trying to see through me, into me, beyond my façade. I don't need and I don't want people digging for my past. Nosey people brought problems, and problems were one thing that Nagi did not need in his life. His teammates already thought that he was at the brink of insanity, but who were they to talk when one of them had already dived into the deep end? Omi was cute though, in a boyish sense, but then, Shuldich always told me that too. Shu could annoy the living hell out of me sometimes, I don't think there's anything worse than that dreaded Bishonen nickname Shu uses. My name is Nagi! Not bish, bishi, or Bishonen!' Nagi thought as he padded silently down the hallway. He entered the bathroom to splash water onto his face. It was the one habit that he couldn't break, even when getting off the streets. A burly boy glared at him for disrupting his make-out session with his girlfriend but one glance from Nagi cured him of his annoyance. Everyone in school knew that although he was slight, Nagi Naoe was not to be messed with, he had surprisingly strong attacks, but the assailant usually collapsed even before a punch was laid. No one ever suspected telekinesis, although Crawford would kill him if he ever found out. Which was why Nagi never offered the information, and why Shuldich always smirked when Nagi came home from school. 'Stupid German telepaths…'

I heard that Chibi…don't go badmouthing me when I haven't done anything yet.

Shu! Get out of my head! You know that I hate it when you do that!

All the more reason to do it, bishounen…

(slam) The lovesick couple left…

Shu, I mean it! I have to get back to class! And stop calling me that! I warned. I wanted Shuldich out of my head and I wanted him out **now**. I didn't want him discovering that I had been thinking about that new kid. I'd be teased for life… to say nothing of the suggestive comments.

Shu? Are you there? 

Shrugging, I dried my face and left the bathroom. I still didn't lower my shields though. I didn't trust the German to leave, just like that. Well, if he wanted to come along for the ride, I didn't mind, as long as he wasn't digging through my brain. It was twisted enough, thank you very much, without him adding additional thoughts into my head. I walked calmly down the hallway, my shoes making nary a sound. I had perfected the art of tiptoeing since before I could walk, first from my abusive parents, and then out on the streets. I don't know how many times it's saved my life. My parents… if there was ever an award for Worst Parents of the Century, then it'd be them. My father just sat around and got stinking drunk every day, while my mother actually went out and worked, only to blow all of it on drugs. My father died in a pile of his own vomit, and my mom left soon after. She hated kids, but that old hag's probably dead by now. I won't even go into how much my life stank, but that's in the past and I try not to remember my parents. Parents? Hah, a dog could've cared after me better then they did. They may have brought me into this world, but that doesn't make them my parents. They always called (--more like screamed—) me a mistake. That's the only point they ever made that I agree with. However, humans have a funny trait of clinging on to life by claw, tooth, and nail. So even though I was a mistake, I still survived. Perhaps that is why I'm with Schwarz; I want to be something larger than myself, to forget my tribulations and to be able to have a purpose in life. That's what normal humans have, don't they? If they can have hopes and dreams, why can't we, their black shadows? I reached my classroom and walked through the door. Everyone enjoyed themselves while they waited for the bell to ring and class to start. I couldn't do that though. What was so enjoyable about school anyways? I took out my binder and pretended to go over last night's homework. Yet another grade down the drain. We had had a mission last night and didn't get back until two in the morning. I barely managed to write a couple of sentences before falling asleep at my desk. My neck still ached in memory. I had hastily printed out my essay before school this morning and begged Schu for a ride. Of course, high and mighty Schu wouldn't degrade himself by helping me. Oh no, I believe his exact words were, "I'm not your fucking chauffeur, Nagi, now get away from me." I ended up running all the way to school. Some freaking limo almost ran me over at the front gates but I didn't have any time to lose. I rushed in, only to discover that I was ten minutes early. TEN whole wonderful glorious extra-time-to-sleep minutes early! Urgh, Shu must have reset my clock, that bastard. I'll get him for that one. Ah well, at least I wasn't tired when I got here. One of the only benefits of being an assassin is that I'm in good shape. I have to be. I mean, when your job is to kill, you don't want to be out of shape. Ever heard of a wheezing assassin? Nope, cuz in this line of work, it's kill or be killed. Don't get me wrong though…with this fifty pound back-pack, there's be no way that I could possibly run 30 blocks in 15 minutes, unless I was Superman. Hah! Now there's a thought! Me…a superhero. That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. However, my handy dandy telekinesis sure came in handy. That's right folks, come and gawk at the circus freak! Fortunately, I ran so fast that people barely saw me. I was only a breath of wind to them. Now, if only other things in my life were so simple.

~*~

'That mysterious boy's gaze was intense. I couldn't look away and I didn't want to. I didn't have time to speculate further though, because the teacher entered and the whole room hushed. I had never seen a man as massive as he was. He could've been 6'6" easily, but it wasn't his size that caught your attention, it was his presence. He emanated a serene air around him that was totally at odds with his size. That didn't mean that he couldn't beat you into a bloody pulp though. Now there was someone I didn't fancy fighting.'

The rest of the morning passed pretty quickly. Omi got reprimanded for not turning in his homework, but the teacher was lenient because he was new and foreign. The teacher, Mr. Omasa warned him not to forget his homework again. Next time, it would be after-school detention. Homework was a large part of the grade in his class, and it had better be turned in. Omi meekly nodded yes, and quickly departed.

~*~

After a quiet lunch, Omi walked out onto the campus grounds and decided to relax for the remaining period. He settled down onto the grass and sat under a giant oak tree, only to be rudely interrupted when he was jumped. 

The newcomer smirked at him and said, "Hi Sweet-cheeks, you're new here ain't you? Well, we have an initiation for all new gals at this school, and since you look too girly to be a boy, why don't you give me a nice big kiss? I promise I won't grope you in more…sensitive areas." As if to reinforce his demand, Omi could feel a small butterfly against his left wrist. 

He almost laughed at the aggressor. If he was trying to be a badass, it wasn't working. He could just picture the boy's future… a gangster with no future chasing ten-cent whores. Just when he was about to disagree, the boy leaned in and kissed him. Omi was horrified but before he could do anything, the boy was roughly pulled off of him. 

~*~

Nagi walked onto the quad, intent on getting to his next class, when he saw Orlando Lynche threatening another girl. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was sexual abuse. Nagi had seen and experienced enough of it in his time on the streets to despise anyone who would prey on people like that. He rushed over and violently pulled Orlando off the girl, only to discover that the "girl" was not a girl after all. Started cerulean eyes looked up at him as he stared at the new exchange student, Omi Tsukiyono… 

TBC…

Hope y'all enjoyed it! ^____^ Now, be polite, nice, and wonderful reader and PLEASE review! Thank you! 

*Scampers off to write the next chapter =^-^= oh hohoho!


	3. Instant

****

Human Nature

Part 2: Instant

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. They are merely here for my amusement and your enjoyment. ^_^ **Impressive Instant **was written by Madonna and needless to say, I don't own the rights to that song.

****

Warnings: slight shonen ai. Omi+Nagi. Characters may be OOC…if so, tell me!!! Angst… 

****

Comments: I love everyone who has taken the time to **review**! (And even the people who haven't…but I know you will! =^-^=) I don't know when I'll post next, but reviews really help to speed up my brain…if you know what I mean…*nudge nudge* ^___^

****

Special thanks to: **Shy, Karosai, yo, kato-chan, and even the person who was too lazy to log in!** You guys are tooooo sweet! Luv ya all!! Special kudos and POCKY to all of you! 

=^-^= *Munch*…… "OMI!! Don't eat all of the Pocky!! They're for our reviewers!! Come back here!" 

****

' Thoughts '

" Spoken words "

Mental dialogue 

( Sound effects )

* Actions *

~*~

**__**

Frozen hearts around us

Cannot understand

How we bare our hardships

And their demands

Tenaciously we cling to each other

Our walls broken and battered

Is that innocence I see?

Please…save me…

~*~

Nagi stared at those cerulean eyes and honey dipped strands of hair. The wind blew and mussed up a few strands, causing those long, light tipped eyelashes to blink. Those eyes reminded him of the sky. A blue so blue that it was painful to look at. His body felt weightless. A delighted laugh almost bubbled out, but Nagi caught himself in time when Orlando began to struggle. He held onto him with a telekinetic band, but it wouldn't last for much longer and he didn't want to waste anymore of his powers on a piece of street trash like Orlando. No future, no past, Orlando reminded Nagi painfully of himself. The only thing that Nagi had was the present, and he wanted to spend all of his days flying in the sky of Omi's eyes. His cynical nature reinserted itself and he ridiculed himself for thinking such impossible thoughts.

'What am I thinking?…I can't get involved with someone like Omi. Sunshine and puffy clouds be damned, they have no place in my life.' But a voice in the back of his head insisted that he take this chance. His inner child didn't, **couldn't **let go of a chance to be free. His life had led him to mature too quickly and severely, a childhood spent living with demon-like parents and then on the streets. There were no children on the streets, only small adults reverted to crime in order to survive. Nagi had done many things that he wasn't proud of to get a scrap of food, but pride had no place in a slum like that. Survival of the fittest; you were either a victim or an aggressor. Nagi had become a victim in more than one way. His power, born of desperation and thriving in the slums of despair had led him to be shunned even by the most timid of victims. Only the stay animals on the streets had accepted him into their company, and so he had become little more than an animal himself until the day that Swartz found him. He respected all of his teammates, even if he didn't show it (although schu-schu must've known that by now) and they were his surrogate family. The family that he never had. Even if they killed for a living, there was something exciting about it, something that awoke in his blood and left him feeling exhilarated. A killing high, great, he was turning into Farfello… 

He kicked Orlando hard, once in the gut. Orlando dropped to the ground groaning and looked more than a little stunned. Nagi didn't give him a chance to recover, he picked Orlando up once more and delivered a punch aimed for Orlando's nose. He heard a satisfying crack and smiled. Nose jobs always hurt the most; he had been on the receiving end for more times than he remembered. Orlando fell to the grass howling. What was once green was quickly turning to red, but Nagi kneeled beside him and began throwing punches, on his chest, face, neck, and kicked him severely in the balls. He was about to continue, but the frightened look in Omi's eyes stopped him. 

"St..Stop," Omi whispered, "you're going to kill him if you continue…" 

Nagi stared in confusion, "He molested you, why do you still care?"

A small smile ghosted on Omi's face as he replied, "I really shouldn't, but…somehow, I still feel that it would be indecent for him to die like this. He may be a worthless by-product of society, but that doesn't mean that I have to be. I care, not because of him, but because…" Omi stopped. He was the one being the hypocrite now. Didn't he do the exact thing every night of his life? He killed every one of those people in cold blood, why did he care if another "dark beast" got killed? He…just never…. he didn't prolong the deaths, they were as quick and clean as possible with his poison tipped darts. But this brutality! He was revolted and disgusted, but he couldn't defend his point. "Just let him go, I think he already got what he deserved."

Nagi sighed, but let go of Orlando, "Alright, get going, and you better watch your back, if I ever catch you molesting someone else, I won't stop. "

Orlando stumbled away, but turned back at the last moment to scream, "Burn in hell, Mother fu*ker!" He quickly scrambled away as a rock the size of his fist whizzed past his head. 

Now that Orlando was gone, Omi turned his attention to the mysterious boy who had saved him. Rich lashes framed a pair of dazzling eyes, and smooth sable hair framed a youthful face that belied what he had just done. 

**__**

Universe is full of stars  
Nothing out there looks the same  
You're the one that I've been waiting for  
I don't even know your name  


A pale hand reached down to help Omi up. Omi's inquisitive eyes broke the silence. They showed his confusion, anxiety, and also gratitude, but most of all, they showed Nagi a sense of confidence. Here was someone who could take care of themselves no matter what circumstances were thrown at them. Nagi couldn't stop staring at those jeweled orbs. 

  
**_I'm in a trance  
I'm in a trance_**  


(Ding Ding Ding!)

The ringing bell broke their reverie. Both youths stood startled and quickly rushed to their next class with a regretful look behind them. 

For the rest of the day, Omi often thought of that boy, with the mysterious eyes. 

__

  
**Cosmic systems intertwine  
Astral bodies drip like wine  
All of nature ebbs and flows  
Comets shoot across the sky  
Can't explain the reasons why  
This is how creation goes  
**

I don't want nobody else  
All the others look the same  
Galaxies are sliding into view  
I don't even know your name…

After school, Omi slowly walked home. He had finished most of his homework in class. Of that he was grateful. Aya had probably accepted another mission. Omi sighed in exasperation, Aya and his moneymaking schemes. If there were any sound that Aya liked more in the world (besides the sound of his katana sliding into Takatori's flesh), then it'd have to be the sound of crisp dollar bills sliding into his wallet and jingle of coins bouncing in his pocket. Who would've thought, Aya a miser…

*Grab*

"What the?" Omi turned around only to find himself slammed into a wall and pulled into a dark alley. Orlando's smirking face peered in front of Omi's and his putrid breath clogged Omi's nose. But as his face slowly moved closer, Omi brought his knee up, straight into Orlando's Achilles' heel (@_o; if you know what I mean ^____^). Omi brushed away the hair that had dropped into his face and reached into his jacket to grab a handful of darts. Orlando had recovered by this time and snarled, "You little piece of shit, I'll get you for that." He smiled nastily and continued, "Great Big Nagi-CHAN isn't here to protect you, and I won't be so gentle this time."

"If you could only catch me." Omi glared fiercely in response, "I thought that you had learned your lesson back there, and I was even willing to let you go, but obviously, I need to teach you a lesson." 

"Huh, how's a sweet little baby like you gonna teach me anything? I don't need your preaching, but you'll be perfect for me to take my frustrations out on." Orlando lunged, but Omi reacted faster and swiftly bypassed him, delivering a fierce roundhouse kick, which threw Orlando against the wall that Omi had previously been up against. Omi pulled back his arm and took careful aim. He threw his darts with accuracy and pinned Orlando to the wall. Orlando tried to struggle free, but the wood that made the wall held the darts securely and no amount of effort could free him. 

Omi walked up to Orlando, eyes dark and serious. He didn't enjoy doing this, but it had to be done. Orlando was going to change his ways or die. He pulled out one of his poison filled darts and leaned in real close. He changed his grip on the shaft of the dart and held it up to Orlando's face, right between his eyes. Seeing the fright in Orlando's crossed eyes would have almost been humorous if the situation had been different, but this was here and now, and no amount of wishing could get Omi out of this predicament. 

"You have a choice," Omi began softly, gently, menacingly, "One that will decide your fate for the REST of your life. You can either apologize and stop this disgusting behavior, or suffer the consequences of your actions. The dart that you are staring at is filled with poison. Do you know what that means?" Orlando shook his head mutely and so Omi continued, "One drop will knock you out for 36 hours, two drops will result in a coma, in which you may never wake, and three…three will kill you. It's your choice, but you'd better think carefully." 

'This punk didn't seriously expect him to believe his bluff did he?' He had faced scarier rats. However, he hadn't realized that this one had a backbone, it would only make his conquest more enjoyable. He decided to play along for now, but he'd get his revenge. He slowly slid his butterfly out of his sleeve and concealed it in his palm. Revenge against this sweet piece of meat would be exciting; things tightened just thinking about it, most notably, his pants. He pretended to panic and stuttered, "Al…all right! I'll change! I'll do **anything** you want me to! Just…just don't hurt me!"

This was exactly what Omi expected to hear. He had seen Orlando slide out his blade. "I'm sorry, " he began, "but I just don't believe you. You've made the wrong choice, but I'll try and make this painless." Omi slowly pulled on his gloves and watched Orlando squirm. 

'He isn't going to do it! No! he won't, that little piece of shit's too much of a coward!' But when Omi leaned even closer, Orlando realized that Omi was in fact going to kill him. He gasped in surprise as a hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his breath. "Who…" he rasped, "who are you?"

"I am Weiss." It was as simple as that in Omi's mind. Orlando gazed in confusion, eyes almost bulging from lack of air, but before he could say anything more, Omi thrust the poison tipped dart into his chest, directly above his heart. Orlando's eyes slid shut and he slumped in the confines of his bondage, never to awaken…terrorize…destroy again. 

Omi's eyes filled with moisture, but not tears, no, never tears, because tears were for those that deserved them. He left the alley way bare, but a thought stayed behind. 'As ugly as humans get, as dirty and filthy with disease and regret, we still survive. In the end, it's a battle of wills and no matter how much I may regret my actions, someone's got to do it. I alone will stand in the shadows of society and take out the trash.'

~*~

A lone boy stood outside the gates of an empty school. Groups of laughing friends departed together, ready to go home and complete their homework, talk on the phone, and eat dinner. All the things that Nagi had to do without. A small, graceful, but sorrowful smile touched his features. What would a normal family be like? He had always wondered. Peering through the window of his life to the hazy memories of yesterday, he only saw sorrow and pain, regret and violence. A part of his mind screamed out 'if only I had been normal' and yet another disagreed, 'I would not be Nagi…people know me as a silent but morbid person. Someone you admired from a distance but didn't get to know. With so much blood on my hands, it's no wonder. I don't blame people for shunning me. After all, it's what they've been doing all my life, it just saddens me, to see how they treat people like me; someone who is not part of the accepted normality. Therefore, I will always be alone.' 

Loud music blasted Nagi out of his silent soliloquy. Bright lights flashed out of a local club, but it was almost deserted. No one in their right mind would come to a club in the middle of the afternoon, which would suit Nagi just perfectly. He walked into the club, just barely flashing his I.D. The bouncer was lenient because of the time, but Nagi had come prepared anyway. Although underage, Nagi had already obtained a driver's license through Estet. Being in an influential crime organization had its perks after all, and according to Crawford, you could never be too prepared. Who knew when the rest of Schwartz (excluding Farfello…who would let that psycho drive??) would be injured or unable to drive? Nagi silently smirked to himself. This place really **was** deserted. Except for the occasional drug dealer, he couldn't see anyone else. 

He headed toward the bar and sat down. The bartender was carefully polishing the shot glasses. After a second, she looked up and grinned. "Hey honey, aren't you a bit young for this place?"

"I got in didn't I?"

"Fair enough…what'll I get you?"

"Nothing alcoholic, I've seen that substance take away more lives than a gun."

"Point taken, but if you don't want any alcohol then why'd you come here?"

"I suppose I wanted some human company."

"I see, you want to come over to my place after my shift is over? I could show you a **real** good time…"

The offer hung in the air until Nagi snorted, "I'm not interested in women."

"Oh…I get it, so you're **that** kind of guy aren't ya…"

Nagi glanced at her incredulously, "You misunderstand…I'm not looking for anyone."

Now it was the bartenders turn to snort, "The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt you know, and I should know. I've been in a ton of relationships and you kinda get a knack for seeing these things after a while."

Nagi sighed, "Really, I'm not interested in anyone… and if you don't have anything else, water will be fine."

"Well all right, if you're sure about that kid, one water coming right up!"

Nagi sipped his water thoughtfully and glanced up, "What's your name by the way?"

"Shelly, just call me Shelly."

Nagi extended a pale hand, "Do you want to dance?"

She glanced at him quizzically but acquiesced and took his outstretched hand. "Sure why not? There's no one else in here anyway."

He lost himself to the music and danced like there was no tomorrow. Shelly was taken aback by the grace of his dance, it almost seemed as though he was only able to express all of his woes through his dance. She smiled and joined in.

**__**

  
I'm in a trance  
And the world is spinning  
Spinning baby out of control  
I'm in a trance  
I let the music take me  
Take me where my heart wants to go  


Nagi opened his eyes and found Shelly looking at him, but he didn't see warm honeyed brown. Light cerulean filled his gaze and he couldn't forget that blue. His eyes wandered down and rested upon her lips, but in his mind's eye, he was seeing another pair of sensuous lips. They were telling him to **stop**… come closer… beckoning him to…

**__**

  
Kiss me  


~*~

**__**

TBC…


	4. Paradise (not for me)

****

Human Nature

Part 3: Paradise (not for me)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. They are merely here for my amusement and your enjoyment. ^_^ **Paradise (not for me)** belongs to Madonna, please don't sue...this is strictly non-profit! I seem to be on a Madonna rampage, but her songs are perfect for this fic!

****

Warnings: shonen ai. Omi+Nagi. OOC characters?? Angst… sorta AU

****

Comments: I love everyone who has taken the time to **review**! (And even the people who haven't…but I know you will! =^-^=). This is quickly turning into a song-fic…@.@ … but as long as you don't mind… Any grievances can be reported to my **review** section! Yes! That's right! It's that iddy biddy little button at the bottom left corner of this page! 

^-^; 

****

' Thoughts '

" Spoken words "

Mental dialogue 

( Sound effects )

* Actions *

~*~

'Why? A simple question really, with a multitude of answers. I'll never find the answer, so I've stopped asking. Am I losing hope? Living day by day in the dark shadow of a shining society. Your glitzy and carefree lives don't interest me. The only thing that has me mesmerized is a pair of cerulean gems. More precious than your halfhearted attempts at being perfect. There is no paradise. Only his shocking blue eyes.'

I can't remember  
When I was young  
I can't explain  
If it was wrong  
My life goes on  
But not the same  
Into your eyes  
My face remains  


'I take it back…I'm smiling bitterly, but I must ask myself…futilely, despondently… Why is he so different? My heart thumps up and down, crazily. Stumbling to the ground, am I drunk on "LOVE"?'

'NO! … no…my heart's been frozen for as long as I remember…but if that is so, why is my heart fluttering, my chest heaving, my body throbbing? Why? I'm trembling…my breath stuttering through my lips. Desperation, filling my aching heart. When have my feelings changed?' 

'The night is dark, my skin is covered in a sheen of sweat from dancing so long on the dance floor. A cool wind chills my body. Perhaps that is the origin of my shivering. Part of my mind tells me no…I throw my head back and unfurl my ethereal wings. A quick duck into a miscellaneous alley permits me to fly into the sky.'

****

I've been so high  
I've been so down  
Up to the skies  
Down to the ground  


'Wind whips past me. Into me, but it feels wonderful. How many people wish for a chance to fly like this? I can forget reality…and live in my own utopia up here, but the paradise of your eyes will never be mine. How I wish… I wish that you could love me back. Do you see what you have done to me?' **  
**

**Autour de moi  
Je ne vois pas  
Qui sont des anges  
Surement pas moi  
Encore une fois  
Je suis cassée  
Encore une fois  
Je n'y crois pas  
**

****

(All around me   
I could not see   
Who are the angels   
Surely not me   
Once more again   
I am broken   
Once more again   
I don't believe it )  


'But I am black and you are white. Forbidden territory. In spite of all sense, I need you, and you need me, 'cause we depend on one another. Swirling in my mind, are thoughts of you.Unrealized feelings never experienced before…they scare me. But now, I'm full of them. Does that qualify me for being terrified? Wait…what am I saying, I'm Nagi, first-class bad-ass assassin!' **  
  
I've been so high  
I've been so down  
Up to the skies  
Down to the ground  
**

'Let's meet in the territory of gray. I'm your shadow, you're my light. Only the area between…where all compromises are made, will we be able to discover…**US**…

Will there ever be an **us**? I'm obsessing over you aren't I? I want to push you away, and yet, I also feel the need to hold you close and never let go. All these feelings without ever asking you about how you feel. I saw how you reacted to that kiss. And I believe I can safely say, that I have nary a chance. But that doesn't stop my heart, or my hormones (Lets just say that I'll be needing a long and **COLD** shower when I get back).'

****

  
There is a light  
Above my head  
Into your eyes  
My face remains  


Nags! Go get me a cup of coffee would ya? 

Schu! 

Yeah, what's up bishi? Missed me? 

Can't say I have… 

That's okay, all I need is my cup of coffee…Brad's being especially bitchy, he want's me to search for a Mr. Omasa. Does he even realize how a BIG this city is? But does he have a care for me? NO…**HE** needs to relax and get laid…

Schu! Shut Up! Now look who's bitching. I'll go get your damn coffee, okay?

Thank you chibi, you're too kind! Now…if you'll excuse me…

Oh…and Schu…I know a Mr. Omasa. He's my English teacher at school. 

o_@…ehh?? That's interesting…why would Brad want me to search for a school teacher? Huh??…ah ha ha…now this is humorous…been thinking about a certain someone a little TOO much bishonen? 

Mou! You're too annoying! You know that teenagers today like to have some privacy!

Well well…getting defensive aren't we? 

Don't you have somewhere else to go and someone else to bother Schu? 

Sweet Nagikins…won't you come and kiss me dear boy? *bats eyelashes*…oh ho ho ^o^…! 

o___@; Schu…get outta here! 

(slam!)

'What the hell…alright, since I already agreed, I'll go get the fucking coffee'

~*~

'Something about the peacefulness of flight lulls me. It brings back memories that I'd rather not remember. I wasn't always so jaded. I still remember…

__

A deserted street flashes before a young boy's eyes; and even though the streets are filled with filth, the young boy doesn't notice. Instead, he is focused on a tattered brown box discarded at the end of the street near the cracked lamppost at the corner. He walks closer and peers down into the dark depths of its bedraggled interior. Lashes rise in surprise. A litter of fuzzy kittens greet him. Perhaps the most welcoming site he has ever seen. A happy smile touches his lips and brightens his face into that of an excited child. A tentative hand reaches into the box and chances upon an active kitten. He slowly picks it up and slowly pets the kitten. He can see eyes and ears peaking out of a fuzzy ball of fur and this enchants him. However, the kitten is not satisfied with petting. Squirming, the kitten inquisitively moves out of the young boy's protective hands and climbs up the boy's shirt, only to stop and nuzzle the boy's cheek. A delighted giggle escapes his lips. It tickles! He decides to adopt these kittens. The boy carefully places the kitten back and picks up the box. He resolves to move these kittens to his sleeping pallet a few blocks north. 2 blocks later, the young boy is tired. Lack of nutrition and a small frame prevented him from carrying heavy objects for a long period of time. Still, he perseveres and finally reaches his goal, an empty, broken down brownstone that looked like it had seen better days. A dozen or so kids lived in here with him, and they were all domineered by an authoritarian like teen. It wasn't an ideal situation, but it sure beat surviving on the streets alone. The price for staying involved favors. Sometimes nii-san stole a kiss…or more. 

****

  
I can't remember  
When I was young  
Into your eyes  
My face remains  


__

Nii-san always said that I was his favorite and that we amalgamated perfectly. I never understood what he meant until later. The kittens were allowed to stay on the condition that I be a good boy, but that wouldn't be a problem. Nii-san always said that I was the best boy he had ever been with. Good for rats (he called them, not me). 

Then one day, nii-san was gone. Nothing held our group together, and so we all separated. Left with no other choice, I was forced to join another group. I never saw the kittens again. Things only got rougher for me. My new group was not gentle, and there were many times when I felt like dying. I had to do many things I wasn't proud of, but in the end, I did the only thing I could do. Humans can only take so much, mentally and physically. Survival always replaces rational thinking, the law of human nature; and so I snapped. It must have opened an unknown potential within me, something to stop the physical and mental degradation that I was going through, the power to control physically with my mind. Telekinesis. And so I killed him. Squeezed his heart until it burst while he was still beating me with his belt. He fell down, crushing me. Something heavy and liquid rolled down my cheeks. I lay in shock, until I realized that it was blood. Anguished screams filled the room. What had I done? 

****

  
Into your eyes  
My face remains  
  
~*~*~****~*~*~

*TBC  


*If you've been wondering how Nagi was able to fly…telekinesis ^____^…silly goose ^.^;; …and the wings are symbolic; Nagi doesn't REALLY have wings… 

this chapter is a bit short…gomen


	5. Enigma

**Human Nature**

Part 4: Enigma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. They are merely here for my amusement and your enjoyment. In other words, don't sue. Cuz that would be bad…for you, when I chew you up and spit you out.******

**Warnings: shonen ai. Omi+Nagi. OOC characters?? Angst… Total AU setting.**

**Comments: I 'd like you say thank you to every one who has taken the time to review! (And even the people who haven't…but I know you will! =^-^=) You guys really brighten my day and boost my painfully small…or should we say painfully large (O___O) ego! Luv ya's!**

**' Thoughts '**

**" Spoken words "**

** Mental dialogue **

**( Sound effects )**

*** Actions ***

~*~

Nestled in a busy street corner, the coffee shop cheerfully invited business. Heavenly wafts of coffee drifted out the door every time a customer entered or exited. It looked warm and inviting from the outside, a promise that wasn't diminished when one entered. Waitresses bustled about and looked as though they genuinely enjoyed their job, while addicts, and even non avid coffee drinkers seemed to have a good time drinking and chatting; only adding to the pleasant atmosphere. 

A bell tinkled as Nagi stepped through the door. 

'Ch', just my luck, there's a long line in front of me. I hate to be compliant and docile, but here goes…Schu, you'd better appreciate this!'

Believe me bishonen, I'm enjoying this already…and you'd better think fast! 

What are you talking about Schu? But even as he was saying it, Nagi saw Omi enter the coffee shop. 'What's he **doing here?'**

Same thing that everyone else is doing I'd imagine…unless little Omi-kun isn't as innocent as you think he is. 

I wasn't talking to you Schu Nagi snapped back irritably. And you have one dirty mind Schuldich. 

Oh, you have no idea…^o^ \\insert dramatic laughter\\

You're fucking crazy, anyone ever tell you that?

Hmm, lets see, one, seven, sixteen, eighty four, one hundred and twelve, no wait, make that one hundred and thirteen.

0.o;…I see…but Schu what about

"Nagi!" the Omi yelled, springing up behind Nagi.

They received a few odd stares, but everyone quickly turned back to their past endeavors, ignoring the two boys entirely. 

Breathless, Omi smiled and asked, "Long night huh?"

Stealing a line from Schuldich, Nagi replied, "Oh, you have no idea."

"Do you come here often?"

Surprised at Omi's cheerful attempt at small talk, Nagi truthfully replied, "not really, and not usually for my self."

"Really? I know that coffee stunts my growth, but I'm addicted. I just moved from America, and I don't think I'll ever get used to Japanese tea. So I guess you could say that I'm trying to find some of my roots."

Amazed by Omi's words, Nagi bluntly replied, "How did you learn how to speak Japanese so well?"   

"Oh, I'm actually Japanese, but I spent the last ten years of my life in America. We move around a lot so I tend to pick up languages pretty fast."

"It must be very convenient to know English so well."

"What do you mean?"

Nagi caught himself just in time, it wouldn't do to let Omi learn that he hacked into government agencies and underworld crime organizations for a living, among other things. "Oh nothing, I'm just overly fond of computers and most programming is done in English."

"Me too!" Omi replied enthusiastically, "I went shopping for new parts a couple days ago, my modem threw a fit! But Japanese computers just aren't up to par. No offense!" Omi added hastily. 

"Don't worry, I couldn't agree more with you, everything in my home computer was ordered online. I can get more of a variety that way. "

"Cool! What web-sites do"

"Sir?….SIR??"

Nagi turned around and blushed. He hadn't realized that he had reached the counter and that the waitress had been calling for his attention. He quickly banished his blush and placed his order.  The cashier ringed it up and gave him a warm smile. Nagi thanked her for her brisk and efficient service. He was waiting for Omi to complete his order when Schu interrupted him…as always.

Nagi, I've been reading sweet little Omi-kun over there, and I think that it'd be a good idea to watch your back. 

What are you talking about, Schu? Jealous? 

Heeelll no! Why would I be jealous of a little pimp like him? Mark my words. 

Schu-schu? Troubled, Nagi stopped calling. Schu never called him by his REAL name unless he was dead serious, and that was saying a lot for Schuldich. The German took childish behavior to a whole new level. Nagi glanced furtively at Omi and noticed that he had finished his order. He held a piping hot cup of coffee in one hand and a bag of jelly donuts in the other. Omi smiled gratefully and headed towards him. The smile…it froze Nagi in his steps, literally. He could feel the space between his heartbeat as his breath stopped at the lump in his throat. Omi affected him like the mythical sirens beguiled wayward sailors. Hardy men struck blind by exquisite voices raised in songs more lovely than life itself; ultimately leading the sailors to their deaths. 

Nagi blinked, once twice thrice, eyelashes met pale porcelain cheeks. 

"Are you alright?"

Nagi reminded himself to breath and swallowed the watermelon lodged in his throat. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Usually I'm not so careless." Omi replied apologetically. . 

"Boku wa Nagi. Naoe Nagi." There was that voice again, feathery soft, warm, perfect. A beautiful alto that sent tingles up his spine. The setting seemed perfect, warm light danced on Omi's bright hair and his cheeks were touched with a bit of rouge, whether from the warmth or something else, Nagi had no clue. It invoked a similar reaction in Nagi, and he felt his face and neck burn up. He cursed his fair skin repeatedly, but thankfully, if Omi noticed, he gave no indication.

"Boku wa Omi, Tsukiyono Omi!"

"Ma~, you're the genki type eh?" Nagi chuckled, "I never would have guessed."

"Don't make fun of me! Mou! Your almost as bad as Youji!"

"Youji?" Nagi's breath quickened. 'He knew a Youji once, but it couldn't possibly be him…'

"Hai, haii~," Omi nodded cheerfully, "he's one of my guardians, but truly, he acts more like a brother than anything else."

Nagi couldn't understand himself; he was getting his hopes up. "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Omi's throat caught in his throat, 'what am I…' "Yeah, tomorrow…" '…thinking? Nagi probably isn't even attracted to guys anyway! He had everything going for him! He's smart, handsome O___O, and brave. And what am I? . Just a poor orphan boy that everyone pities, but doesn't care enough about to talk to. Nagi's different, I have a strange feeling that he…'

Nagi grasped Omi's hand and placed a card gently inside. Large, luminous eyes widened further. 

"What's this?" Omi asked a bit hoarsely.

"It's my cell phone number. If Orlando ever bothers you again, give me a call, alright?"

Omi's eyes dilated. Both coffee and donuts slipped from his nerveless hands. He eyed the number, then flung it away as if it burned him and abruptly tore himself out of Nagi's grasp. Unaware of Nagi's questioning gaze, Omi ran out of the coffee shop as though the hounds of hell were chasing him. 

Nagi stared at the door that Omi just scrambled out of, unaware of the stares focused on him. Startled whispers threaded their way into Nagi's brain, but at this point, even a heard of stampeding elephants couldn't have startled him out of his puzzled revere. Brow wrinkled, Nagi bent down to pick up Omi's ruined coffee and slightly smashed donuts. Depositing the coffee in a nearby trash bin, Nagi reached into the bag and pulled out a powdered jelly confection. He smiled and took a bite, 'Delicious. Just like Omi,' a part of his brain reminded him. Sugary and sweet on the outside, but its sweet exterior hid a secret interior that shocked the reader with its tartness. 

'Omi Tsukiyono, who and what are you really?'

~*~

Panting and out of breath, Omi finally stopped running after he reached a dead end. He'd reached one too many of those in his life. His search for Shinji Omasaki was another one. He shivered, with Estet after their lives, Weiss had come perilously close to their deaths several times. Out of the blue, Shinji Omasaki contacted them. He claimed that he had betrayed Estet and that he was seeking their aid. Weiss was the only group of people who had ever survived Estet's pursuit…so far. Didn't he realize that that was because they were trained to be the same as Estet's assassins? Didn't he realize that he was only jumping out of the pan and into the open fire? Omasaki-san was on very shaky ground. With no way to tell for sure that he had told them the truth, Weiss could no trust him. Doubly so because of his relationship with Estet, but that in itself made it worth investigating for Weiss. If, **IF** what Omasaki-san said could be trusted, then perhaps Weiss should consider protecting him, but Omi was wary of Omasaki-san. Once a betrayer, always a betrayer. 

No, Omi shook his head, better to be careful and give him another chance than to forever condemn a person for their past misdeeds. Omi reached out a shaky hand and ran it through his hair. 'Breath in, breath out…' Omi tried to stabilize himself, he had a mission, and he had to accomplish it. 

~*~

Nags, come back, your butt's needed. 

Thanks Schu, I'm glad you like it. 

What's with teens these days, tsk tsk.   

Schu, don't say things like that, you sound like an elderly…not to mention senile man. 

Are you insulting my intelligence? 

Do you even need to ask? 

… __ Why you…! 

You've got to admit, you set yourself up for that one! 

I'm not going to say this again! Drag your ass back RIGHT NOW or I'll send Farfie-chan after you! 

'When he put it that way…'

Jeez! All right, I'll be right there! 

Nagi, if you call yourself an assassin, you'd better start acting more like one. 

@____@ Schu…I KNOW you did not just say that! 

Actually, you're right, Bradley-chan ^____^ said that to me…but I think it's bullshit anyways

Uh Schu? Aren't you contradicting yourself a bit? 

Ok, let me rephrase that, it was **GOOD** bullshit.   

~*~

(Whirr)

(Beep)

(Click…. Click…Click…)

A dim glow illuminated Omi's features.

"Omasaki…" Omi checked his various searches, 200 results. Most of them were out of Weiss' immediate area. Omi deleted those names from his list. Although Omasaki-san could be anywhere, the only plausible location he could be was right here, in Japan. That only left 2 choices. He clicked on the first one. No. The second one-negative. He decided to search for similar names. Omasa: search. Bingo. Omasa Suzuhara, Osaka, Japan. 

Name: Omasa Suzuhara 

**Age: 35**

**Sex: Male**

**Birth: 10-11-1967**

**Place: Tokyo**

**Notes: Omasa Suzuhara, originally Omasaki Shinji was convicted of ties to the yakuza, but inquiries turned up no subsequent information. Charges were dropped.**

'Omasa Suzuhara, could it be? Omasa-sensei?' Omi looked for further information, but no pictures, ties, or locations turned up. 'Could it really be?'

'Omasaki-san must have left this for me to find. The digital trail is so clean it squeaks. This was done by a professional, no doubt about it.' 

**(Beep)**

Another hacker located these files. Omi sent a tentative probing program and immediately retrieved it. He quickly ran a firewall program to keep his opponents virus trap out of his computer. 

'Whoever this is, he's good.' 

~*~

"Finally, there you are Nags. Do you know how long I waited for my sextuple espresso?" Schu eagerly held out his hands and received his piping hot cup of jo. Well, his supposedly piping hot cup of java.** "**Bishi? Why is this cold?"

Nagi snorted, "Ungrateful ass, you're the one who demanded my return, and you know what the only way to return home is…if you hadn't been so impatient, perhaps you would've been able to enjoy a good cup of coffee!"

"Fine." Schudich stated blandly, "The real reason I called you back was because I wanted you to try and find this Mr. Omasa."

Nagi started, "you mean you can't find him?"

Schuldich sighed in annoyance, "If I could have, then I would have by now. For some reason or another, I just can't seem to find him."

"Alright. Are you sure Crawford-san would want me to do it though?"

"Who cares? Get going Nags."

~*~

Red eyes glowed in the dim light cast by the monitor. Telekinetic caresses moved the clattering keys. Nagi hovered before the monitor in all his glory. Thrill coursed through him, he exercised his powers, and intense endorphins flooded his brain. 

'Omasa…' On command, the computer searched furiously. 

**(Beep)**

Found you Omasa Suzuhara.

Information flooded on the page:

Name: Omasa Suzuhara 

**Age: 35**

**Sex: Male**

**Birth: 10-11-1967**

**Place: Tokyo**

**Notes: Omasa Suzuhara, originally Omasaki Shinji was convicted of ties to the yakuza, but inquiries turned up no subsequent information. Charges were dropped.**

**(Ding)**

A message box popped onto his screen and warned him of another user. A spider crawled towards him. 'Zap,' he sent his first line of viruses towards it. Too late, the spider returned to its web. 

Nagi quickly downloaded the information and erased all his traces off the web. Omasaki Shinji…! Why did that name sound so familiar? Whatever the problem, Crawford-san and Schu would take care of it. 

**(Whirr)**

**(Zooo)**

**(Zooo)**

Nagi took the hardcopy and crept towards Crawford-sans office. 

**(Bang)**

**(ziiiip)**

'Eh? What's going on in there?'

"Oh, BRAD!"

'O_____O; That voice undoubtedly belonged to Schuldich, I think I'll just leave now."

Nagi kneeled down and hastedly placed the sheet of paper down onto the floor. His hand reached out and cautiously slid the piece of paper under the door. 

That task done, Nagi ignored the loud moans coming out of Crawford-sans office and went to take the cold shower he had promised himself.

~*~

"Shuldich, stop that right now. And PULL YOUR pants back up! Need I remind you that this is my office we are in right now?"

The aforementioned man doubled over in laughter, silent tears coursing down his cheeks. "Oh that was just beautiful! You should have seen poor Nagi-chan's expression!" With his head down, Schuldich noticed the piece of paper Nagi had slid under the door. All traces of laughter were erased from his features.

"Brad, you'd better come and look at this. I think our targets been found."

~ 'WHAT THE FUCK???' ~

~tbc  

Okay, I just have a few little points that I'd like to make clear.

I don't know **** about hacking, so if you find anything wrong with my rendition, PLEASE tell me! All the bits and pieced of Nagi's past will have to do with how his relationship with Omi ^_____^! If you are confuuuused, that's how you're suppose to feel! Everything (or almost everything) will be explained in time. 

Please R&R!


End file.
